phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CandaceFan/Archive 1
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 02:09, August 3, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Yes, Yes I am Go see the "Did you like SBTY" blog, i left a message about Isabella. Isabella and Lego Liker 22:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Lalalala (talks in slow, deep voice)Hello. Isabella and Lego Liker 22:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Nothing You didn't do anything wrong, I am just a busy editor. I edit on 4 wikis: here, The Unoffical DisneyWiki, AnswersWiki, and Wikipedia. Isabella and Lego Liker 02:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok.CandaceFan 02:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:PnF fanon No. I only did a few edits for a song that was deleted here and that was all (p.s. I'm listening to City of love on my Media player!). Isabella and Lego Liker 02:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, you should try making a story for it. I'm sure you would make the best story ever on there . :)CandaceFan 02:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Xat I'm on there right now. Poptropica411 09:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes. And you left. -_-CandaceFan 16:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: I Hate This Page So Much I hate it because of the topic and the spelling/grammar mistakes. But I'm not going to mark it for deletion because of my personal opinions. -MooMoo-of-Doom 18:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Xat I'm not Xat right now. ^ Look at the message above before reading this. I GOT MY SILLY BANDZ (PNF) IN TH EMAIL TODAY! AAAAAAAHHHHH! Re: Re: Re: Xat Go on xat again :P Summer Belongs to You! 16:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) re: Hi Hi. I was just editing the SBTY episode page as well as Isabella. [[User:Isabella and Lego Liker|Isabella and Lego Liker 04:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC)]] Re:Wizard of Odd Well, it did premiere first in April, so it has been seen, just not in the US yet. Isabella and Lego Liker 19:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi. Nang-Nang-Nang-Nang-Nang-Nang-Nang-Nang-Nang! Isabella and Lego Liker 02:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes!Someone else that likes saying nang-nang-nang-nang! 23:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Paris Phineas: You know a boy, a girl, in the city of lvoe, I thought it was a foregone conclusion... (Isabella's head explodes) Phineas:ISABELLA! Isabella? Are you ok? Isabella: Peachy. Re: Thanks As an admin of the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, I'm just doing my job. No big. That said, things like calling another user a "creep" and leaving a taunting message on their Talk page aren't really called for. At heart, it merely seems to be a user who wishes they were a character on the show, and at some level, don't we all? :) -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 22:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yee Since I last talked to you the "Incredible Taylor" person struck again, but was blocked on all 3 IPs he/she had been on by Ryan Stoppable, 2 fake episodes, Kids in the West and Pants on the Ground, were created, and some silly edits. The good news is that the preview for what the very cute swimsuit picture of Isabella nfor over at fanon is almost ready. I should have it there by about 8pm, maye earlirer than that. Isabella and Lego Liker 23:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Swimsuit will be loaded in a few minutes. Isabella and Lego Liker 23:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : :I told Ryan about the Incredible Taylor III I.P., and made Pants on the Ground(Fake episode reason:http://www.buddytv.com/phineas-and-ferb/season-3/pants-on-the-ground-1.aspx on BuddyTV, which also has real episodes). 23:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:The Fanon Wiki People can see a heading on any Wikia wiki they have new messages on, regardless of wiki. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. So I guess she knows then. Probably just to busy to answer. Or maybe she's not on.CandaceFan 04:05, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Xat Go on Xat now: http://xat.com/ColorScroll Re: Xat Goback on xat. Related ? Are you related to Poptropica411 because you are really there to support him ? Wizard of Odd this Sept It will be aired at Sept 24, 2010 8:30 am or pm in the US, and it's already written in the main page anyway. Patrickau 26 04:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) That sounds awsome! But you know this is for the random-ness wiki gazzette right? Team Doofenshmirtz 22:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) LOL Ok. I'll give you another one when I think of one.CandaceFan 22:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ok! I can still use this if you want (after all it IS awsome :) Team Doofenshmirtz 22:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) What Do It Do? (song) You gave no reason for removal of my edit. I would like a reason. Not the purely accidental removal of the song line, the removal of the comparison. Was it due to the fact there was no referencing? Please give me a reason. I'm being perfectly reasonable here.-- 16:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Huh? I violated the 3 Revert Rule (3RR for short) when some other socks (sockpuppeters) were trying to get the page to be different, but I was supposed to make it like a different page, so we all got blocked, but mine is for only 1 day, so it's not a biggie. Before the block I had 744 edits, compared to 792 I have here. P.S. Long time without talking weird, huh? '_' Isabella and Lego Liker 02:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fanon I only got mean when Team Doof hit My Alice (the one with the light blue and white dressin a swimsuiit is still up on the Alice throughh the years-see yearr 10 for reference with her own Alice and sent mine onto a ceiling. There foreword, it got so violent that I had Norm get Alice O to arrest her for a something I do not want to say here. Isabella and Lego Liker 02:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Other news There are demo songs at soundcloud.com:Busted(Vanessa only) Spa Day, When you Leviate, City of Love, Mix and Mingle, Ain't got rhythm, It's so much fun not knowing where you're goin', We're talkin' All Terrain, Ain't no kiddie Ride (song), mom, It's your Birthday, and Ducky momo theme. Klimpaloon (aka 67.177.71.141)has rated these songs: Doesn't like City of Love or Ain't no Kiddie Ride loves Spa Day, Ain't Got Rhythm, Ducky Momo Theme, and Mom It's Your Birthday(sung by Vanessa) Busted is weird between 0:50 to 0:55 Mix and Mingle, We're Talkin' All terrain, It's So Much Fun Not Knowing Where You're Goin', and When you Leviate-unknown-didn't listen to them Also look at this image. Isabella seem to be possibly OOC since Phineas is losing, or she is happy that she gets to be holding the title of the book. Villain Songs Finister2 True that EVIL BOYS and He's a Bully arn't sung by villains, but they due discribe Candace's villainous mission to get her innocent brothers' in trouble and Bufurd's goal to cruch Phineas You still haven't told me how Phinedroids and Ferbots is a villain song.CandaceFan 19:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) True The Brodroids song I decided didn't suit the catagory due to the advice you gave me. Anywho... My Name is Finister2 And You'll Do What I Say (whoop whoop) TPCM/SIMP I read one of your blog posts here you said.. "I don't see the similarities between The Platypus Controls Me and Squirrels In My Pants." If you look at the video, one person is singing while the crowd dance and watch, the crowd also sing parts of the song, like what happened in Squirrels in My Pants. [[User:TMJ-JJ|[[User:TMJ-JJ|'Julian to the rescue!']]]] 15:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) (Signature not working now) Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Re:Ummm..... I guess I thought some of the lyrics were odd. Now I'm okay with the song because I understand their actual meaning. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 18:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Here you go. Hi read my busting part 5 and I reply your comment.michelpacheo1 16:38, November 3, 2010 (UTC)michelpacheo1. One account I know you created a new account because you did not see that the block had been changed to expire within just a few minutes of when it started, but that has now long since passed. Please choose one account to do your editing with. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm....I think I'll stick with this one. So yeah...You can delete P&F Trivia. I'll just remake it on the Fanon Wiki. Telling why the jerk is back The reason "he" is back, because he uses a different IP Address or change it from it computer. I know that you already gave a message to RRabbit42 about this and hopefully be block infinite, and who is this "MMD" anyway? Patrickau 26 02:31, November 10, 2010 (UTC) MMD is MooMooofDoom. CandaceFan 02:45, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 IRC I Know I m your rival,but what is the IRC?.Michelpacheo1 14:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC)C Shut Up!But Thanks for that!.Im Still your Rival! 18:30, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for talking for with me in the IRC. Michelpacheo1 15:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) No I'm not I'M BACK! And it is not me. Isabella and Lego Liker 03:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Shocker! "Summer Belongs to You" was the #3 song for the Disney Channel music videos of 2010. Isabella and Lego Liker 20:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Looking after here Hello this is User:Patrickau 26 as an unregistered user. Thanks for doing some undoing here as well as guarding against vandalism here. I'm quite out of commission since I'm suffering some database error that I can't edit/undo/revert as well as the update situation here due to the bug here in the wikia and some others members as well as RRabbit42 is suffering this too since he delete some useless articles. While you and some others members users here that was unaffected by the bug in the system will keep an eyes around here and editing for while. 04:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) More Information The following suggestion is obviously optional, but you should probably include some more information about yourself on your userpage (i.e. your age, your gender, your location, etc.), just so the rest of us users can get to know you more. BTW, I love your avatar. :3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Songs The reason I'm switching some of the songs is due to BarlowGirl101 is being sued for copyright issues by Disney (see sad news for more info on this) and I'm switching them to different HQ ones in English by other users. Isabella and Lego Liker 00:52, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Response:I don't know. Isabella and Lego Liker 01:00, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Youtube I never have had it. Isabella and Lego Liker 16:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Help Could U help me on Something.Im from the 6th Dimension. 20:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I told U.Im from the 6th Dimension. 21:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it. Isabella and Lego Liker 01:31, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Candace as a Superhero Where'd that Candace superhero picture come from? It wasn't uploaded by you, but do you know who did? Or what it's from? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) It's from the song You're Goin' Down. I dunno who uploaded it. CandaceFan 19:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I was too harsh on the Anon, turns out he/she only took out one line, I thought it was the entire section. [[User:Scubadave|'You can smash my Mac, destroy my PS3...']]But no one spills my Orange Juice!! 19:38, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Pictures The picture you loaded up are up for deletion since we have Candace and Jeremy Kiss.JPG(same picture without the 250-px in front of it) and Phineas-and-ferb-online-episode-15.png is the same picture as Busted dance 09.jpg(same thing), just to let you know. Like my new singature? Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 05:03, February 5, 2011 (UTC) PF:Project Candace Rocks You are invited to a discussion about the future of this project at Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:PF-Project Candace Rocks. -- Eric the Grape (talk) 11:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Irc I noticed your editing on the wiki right but your not in the irc. Come on in! —Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 17:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC)